The Dragon Slayer and the Fairy Hunter
by WolfTellsLife
Summary: What if Natsu died in Edolas? How will this affect Erza and Fairy Tail? NatsuxKnightwalker fic. Might include Erza herself later on.
1. Chapter 1

"Natsu!?" said Mystogan (or Edolas Jellal. I'll call Edolas Jellal Mystogan so it can be easier) as he looked out the balcony 'Could he be...'.

"Ahahahahahaha! I'm the Great Demon Lord Dragneel and I've come to destroy your pathetic world!" said Natsu as he kept destroying things after another.

"Natsu! Don't do this!" Mystogan shouted while running towards Natsu "Hmmm! Oh, it's the prince" said Natsu as people started gossiping on the status of Mystogan.

"Natsu-san! Please restrain yourself. I think this is enough" said Wendy as Natsu walked to her and placed his hand on her head (on top) and said "Wendy. I'm not coming back. As you know, these people are panicking. This world needs a villain and he needs to be killed by a hero" as Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel looked at the running Mystogan.

Wendy started crying "What do you mean, Natsu-san? Please tell me you're lying" said Wendy as she cried "Yeah, Salamander. You said you would never give up, right? For your comrades" said Gajeel as he looked at Natsu.

"Please understand. I will die as a villain to the people, that much I can take. But if I die a real villain, I would rather die painfully. Please let me die a hero. Spread my tale to people if it will help ease your pain. Now then..." Natsu said as he removed his hand from Wendy's head and looked at the running Mystogan.

"Natsu, stop this!" Mystogan said as Natsu punched him and began the fight.

**After Natsu and Mystogan said the 3 rules of leaving Fairy Tail **

Natsu had a hidden knife and slipped it onto Mystogan's hand as he motioned for Mystogan to stab him.

"They won't believe it. Do it, Mystogan. If you don't, then my efforts would have been in vain. I don't want to die a villain" Natsu said as he lunged at Mystogan as Mystogan stabbed Natsu in the heart section "I'm giving away my magical power to the ones with a Fairy Tail emblem. It will come in handy to the ones living in Earthland but it won't to you. I'm sorry" Natsu said as he had blood coming out of his mouth now and his eyes looked like he was gonna pass out already. Mystogan got shocked at Natsu's statement and started to cry without sounds and then he asked "Why? Why go this far to save my world? They are nothing to you right? Why? Why?" said Mystogan as he started to sob "I already told you. I don't want to die a villain" as Natsu was falling to the ground, he looked at his Edolas self and smiled.

Edolas Natsu looked at him in awe as he died while smiling.

**After the people settled out of the fight and the Earthland people were going back**

As Mystogan was the only one who stayed after the fight, he talked to the nearly dead Natsu "Thank you for all your help. Please ask me anything before you die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you die like this" said Mystogan as he had a sad look on his face.

**A/N:This is not to inform you that the chapter is over. I just want to tell you to play sad music (preferably Fairy Tail's) if you feel it's a sad part. Tnx:)**

"Then I'll only ask for one thing" Natsu said as his eyes was closed already "Please tell Fairy Tail that I'm sorry" said Natsu as Mystogan said "You got it" as he left to go to a floating Fairy Tail member.

'I'm sorry, everyone. Please don't weep for me, Erza' Natsu thought as he finally blacked out.

**After Fairy Tail went back to Earthland**

"Where's Natsu?" asked Lucy as she looked around for her partner "If I recall, he was at the city" said Erza as she crossed her arms and looked at the ground.

"Guys!" said Wendy as she ran to them while crying "Natsu-san is..." she said as she cried.

"What happened to him, Wendy. Tell us!" shouted Erza as Lucy and Gray told her to calm down as Wendy kept crying.

"I'm sorry Wendy. It's just that...it's Natsu" said Erza.

"Stop crying now Wendy. Please tell us what happened to Natsu" said Lucy calmly, trying to calm Wendy down.

Wendy just kept crying as Gray, Lucy and Erza looked at each other with a worried expression.

"Salamander is dead" interrupted Gajeel as he walked to them with his bangs covering his eyes.

"WHAT!" snapped Erza as Lucy and Gray looked at Gajeel in disbelief.

"How? How did this happen? Damn it!" said Gray as he fell to the ground and punched it.

"Natsu" said Lucy.

"That can't be" interrupted Happy as well as he stomped his foot on the wet ground, making it splatter some water "Happy. Listen to m-".

"THIS CAN'T BE! NATSU WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" shouted Happy which shocked all of them.

Erza hugged Happy and said "I know Happy, I know" as Happy finally cried as well as the ones present except for Gajeel as he only gritted her teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys if i'm gonna escalate too fast. I'm gonna set the good parts of the story after the Tenroujima Arc so I need to skip. It's not easy to write while I'm busy elsewhere. I forgot to mention this in my other stories:I don't own Fairy Tail and if i did, I would make it NaZa and I would give the good parts to Natsu.**

Along the forests walked two figures shadowed by the moon light.

"Erza, why were you so rusty earlier?" asked a man.

"Well, Natsu. You were kind of distracting me with your smiles and your grins, I couldn't concentrate. You just look so handsome" said Erza as she walked along the forest paths.

Meet Natsu Dragneel and Erza Knightwalker, the two far-famed duo who hunts for criminals and thieves at night.

**After the Fairy Tail members left Edolas, Natsu's body couldn't come with them since he had no magical power present inside of him since he gave it to the Fairy Tail members. He didn't die from the stab from his chest as it hit 2 inches away from his heart. He was quickly rushed to medical aid and there he met Erza Knightwalker. As time flew by, they got to know each other better and they trained together. They hunt criminals as lovers now (not yet married). After 7 years (now), they got stronger with Natsu being the dominant one as he grew strong to make up for his loss magic. He is currently travelling the world with Erza Knightwalker while taking missions and rewards from city to city.**

"Oh man. You've gotten more relaxed this 7 years. Is it because of me?" Natsu said as he brought his cheek out.

Erza kissed his cheek and they looked each other in the eyes and kissed at the mouth.

"Wait Erza, not here. How about we go to the next city and continue this there" said Natsu as he kissed Erza one more time before they held hands and walked to the next city.

**Erza Knightwalker looked exactly the same as she did before she cut her hair with the same clothes too and Natsu wore fuschia pants up to his calf and slippers strapped to his foot to not get in the way of combat. He had a green vest only and a green armband on both sides as well as silver wristbands and a red waistband with a green ribbon attached to his waist (look at Fairy Tail opening 6 and at the beginning part when plue was in front of the screen with Natsu spitting out fire on a musical instrument while Gray was playing one).**

**When they got to the city and at a hotel**

"Now then, let's start shall we" said Erza as she pushed Natsu to the bed and started removing his clothes. When he only had his fuschia pants on, she removed her own clothes too and when she was naked, she removed Natsu's pants too and kissed him as she made Natsu thrust into her. She had her arms on Natsu's neck as Natsu had his on her back. After a while, he turned their position around with him on top now. He kept kissing her as he slowly moved to her neck, then to her shoulders, then to her breasts as she moaned loudly.

Meanwhile, hotel residents who was passing by their room blushed and smiled at the sounds coming from the room.

"Why did you stop kissing me, Natsu? I don't want you to stop. You're my man, got it?" she asked as Natsu kept looking at her "Stop stopping, Natsu. I don't want to ever stop when we start. Please, I need you" as Natsu kept looking at her blankly, he finally kissed her again, but harder this time as she moaned harder "Natsu! Natsu!" she kept shouting as she now held Natsu's back tightly as Natsu had his hands rested on the bed now while clutching the bed sheets tightly.

This continued for hours.

**The next morning**

As Natsu woke up with Erza sleeping on his chest, he tilted his head downwards to look at her and then he smiled. She woke up and kissed his chest "We better get going after we grab breakfast" he said as she nodded.

**During night time at an S-Class criminal hunting mission**

"These guys are kinda weak! Why is it an S-Class request anyway?" asked Natsu as he took down criminals one after another together with Erza "I don't know. But they are supposedly large in numbers" she said as she kept fighting.

When one of the enemies got one on Erza, Natsu shouted her name and went towards her. But when he did, an enemy punched him very hard.

"Who are you?" said Natsu.

"I am the leader of Winged Paladin and I can't have you messing with us, Natsu Dragneel" he said as Natsu thought 'This guy is different than a normal criminal. he's strong and he gives off a different air than them' as he prepared to fight.

Then, he glowed "What the..." Natsu said as he glowed and then he realized, he could feel his magical power coming back "What? Why now!?" he said as he ran to Erza and said "It's the Anima again. I don't know how, but I can feel it...my magic, it's coming back" he said as Erza looked shocked and then he had a deal with her "Let's trade scarfs. This way, we have a reason to go back to each other" said Natsu as he traded the scarfs and she said "Please don't fall in love with someone else. Not even my Earthland self because if you do, you might not want to come back to me anymore".

"Then I'll just have to avoid your counterpart. That way, I won't fall in love with her and I'll have a strong reason to go back here" he said as he disappeared.

**At Earthland**

"There was still a lot of guys there. Not to mention that guy and at the condition she was in, she might be dead. Damn it! I'm still not strong enough" Natsu cried out as he punched the ground "I'll have to get stronger. To get to Edolas again" he said as he headed out of the forest where he landed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Start of the GMG Arc**

"The King of Crocus requests your presence, Dorishi-sama" said a frog messenger of the council "Tell him I'm busy. The Council Elders told you this right? They were probably contacted by the King of Crocus to make me join the Grand Magic Games this year, because of Fairy Tail. Well, I'm busy so please tell them I refuse" .

"But, Dori-" the messenger was cut off "No means no. You're not gonna disappoint me now, would you?" Dorishi asked as he sent the messenger away.

He removed his hood and he was actually...Natsu!

**Natsu had the same outfit as the one in ETHERIOUS NATSU DRAGNEEL (one of my stories) except he had a black scarf around him (Erza's).**

"Doesn't this people have lives? I have better things to do with my free time than join an unnecessary festival. I'll definitely go back to you, Erza" he said as he tightly held the black scarf Erza gave him.

"I better join the Games. According to this book, a large amount of magical power can trigger dimensional portals. I'm guessing that was Edolas" he said as he caught on to the messenger and told him he'll join.

**At the 4th day of the games**

"So, as our ceremony ends tomorrow, we decided to finish it with a bang" said Mato-kun, who now pointed his hand to one of the entrances.

"Wha-" said Gray as they saw Natsu entering. He purposely removed his hood so Fairy Tail will be distracted 'Meanwhile, I'll be using them as fuel for another Anima. Laxus and Gilda-" he looked at the Fairy Tail teams at shock as he didn't see Gildarts 'What the hell! hat's the main reason I came' he said as he turned white and faded away.

"So, Dorishi-sama, we will assign you to team Fairy Tail" said Mato-/kun.

"What! There's got to be a mistake you damn pumpkin" said Natsu as he grabbed Mato-kun and shaked him.

"Please stop shaking me, Dorishi-sama" said Mato-kun as he was holding Natsu's wrists to try and pry Natsu's hands away from him.

**After the end of the Crocus debacle (too fast right? Well, this is where my ideas resume again)**

"Natsu! Do you resent us? Why are you walking away from me?" asked Erza as she was the only one who followed Natsu instead of going back to Fairy Tail headquarters.

"Why are you so emotional? Can't you act more normal? If they can then so can you" Natsu said as he walked away.

They were currently heading to Natsu's house which was a mansion located at the middle of a town. They were at the forest heading to the town.

"And why are you following me? Are you stalking me? Or do you want a fight? Anyhow, stop and go back to the guild. Please Erza, for me" he said as he resumed walking leaving a shocked Erza standing there in the middle of the forest.

Natsu kept walking as he then realized that he couldn't do this to Erza. Eventhough she is not the Erza he loved, he still couldn't stand the thought of doing that to her.

He then turned around towards Erza and poked her forehead. She touched her forehead with two hands and she looked at him "Fine then. Since I love your Edolas self, I wouldn't mind if I showed you around my home for a while" said Natsu as he continued walking and motioned for her to follow him.

She followed and after an hour of walking, she stopped to a large building. As she entered with Natsu, she then finally noticed the scarf on his neck "Natsu. Isn't that-" she was then cut off "Yeah, it is. So you should know to stay away from my heart since it is already devoted to someone else. I don't love her because of her looks, it's because of her actions. So don't go getting too familiar with me again" he bluntly stated as he turned around and sat in his couch. Erza also sat down and saw him close his eyes 'Crap! I can't control myself" she said as she watched him sleep 'Forgive me, Natsu' she said in her mind as she leaned her head onto Natsu's until they finally kissed. Natsu's eyes widened and he pushed Erza back immediately "What are you doing? I made myself perfectly cle-" he couldn't finish as Erza kissed him once more. He couldn't resist anymore since the kiss exactly felt the same. He then succumbed to the kiss and returned Erza's feelings.

**1 year later**

"I finally found it! A way back to Edolas" Natsu said happily as he jumped in excitement "So all this time, after all we've been through, it was nothing to you" said Erza as she had her bangs covering her eyes "Cheer up, Erza! You still have Jellal anyway, you always did. You just acted selfish and wanted everything to yourself. You never returned my feelings after the Tower of Heaven incident and now you suddenly want to keep me. Please find someone else besides me. I can't live with you knowing your heart originally belonged to a man I once hated. Goodbye, Erza" Natsu said as he left for the door.

**After he returned to Edolas**

"Hi Erza!" Natsu said as he snuck up behind Erza (Knightwalker) "Welcome back, Natsu" she said as she kissed him.

"So shall we continue our adventure?" said Natsu.

"Yeah".

**The End**

**A/N:I know this story sucked, but it was just supposed to be a one-shot story to begin with. I skipped a lot cause I was rushing to finish this. Hope I get better:)**


End file.
